Life's Hard, Acceptance is Harder
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: Thomas, Ferb and Vanessa's son, and Marie, Phineas and Isabella's daughter, have gone through thick and thin. But what happens when Thomas becomes more and more oblivious once they enter highschool? Thomas and Marie are not mine, and the owners are inside. Phineas and Ferb is Dan Povenmire's and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh's. Will be re-written! On HIATUS.


**Okay, so Thomas and Marie are step-cousins, so technically they CAN date. The characters belong to *Angelus19, *sam-ely-ember, and *Melty94 on DeviantArt. Alternate POVs, first Thomas, then Marie, and vice versa. **

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb isn't mine. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh.**

**Childhood**

"Tommy! You made it blow up again!" I heard Marie say. I looked at her. "It's not my fault! I read the blueprints correctly!" I snapped. She looked at me. "Well, why did this happen?" she asked.

I went to the back of the contraption and saw Perry chewing some of the wires. I smiled and picked him up. "Perry, why did you do that?" I asked. He just gurgled that little platypus sound I love so much. "Well, just…don't do it again, okay?" I said.

I went in front of the contraption, a portal to the Moon, and Marie looked at Perry in disbelief, a stray wire in his mouth. "Perry did this? Wow, I didn't know platypuses didn't have brains!" she laughed. I put Perry in her hands and she pets him.

Only when Marie left for home I realized I still missed her.

**Tweenhood**

I looked to Thomas frantically through the crowd. I didn't know anybody here, since I just moved here. School was tough.

I caught sight of his green shirt, and I pushed through the crowd. I ignored the stares to my hair and hugged him from behind. "Thomas! Don't ever leave me again, you British bloke," I said. He looked at me.

"Marie, I was looking for you! Where have you been?" he said worriedly, hugging me back.

I laughed. "Come on, tell me where classes are," I said.

He smiled and we went to class, hand in hand.

**Teenagers**

I grinned, my heart jumping up and down. Jewel Stripe, the most prettiest in all of school, just agreed to my date! I rushed to Marie's locker, and I waited for her.

She goes to her locker after lunch with her friend, Jorgea to get her stuff.

I caught sight of her curly, red hair and knew she was coming here.

"Marie! Guess what?" I exclaimed. She looked at me. "What, you asked Jewel out and she accepted?" she frowned. I looked at her. "Yes. That was accurate," I wondered. She rolled her eyes. "The news spread like wildfire, Tommy. You can't expect it to just stay bottled up inside of you," she snapped. "Move aside." I moved to the side, while she angrily shoved books in her locker.

"See you, Thomas. You still have to drive me home," she choked up. "Bye." She left, leaving me and Jorgea.

She looked at me and shook her head. "You may be a Fletcher, but you certainly have Flynn blood. You are _sooo _oblivious," she smirked. She trailed behind Marie, patting her back.

That night, after the date, Jewel kissed me, full on the lips, and said that we were official, that I was a great guy, etc. But there was no spark. I remembered the time that Marie had trouble with her Science Fair project, but she couldn't get it to work. So I helped her.

After, she kissed my cheek, and a shiver went down my spine.

**Teenagers 2**

I cried into my pillow that night, muffling it from my parents. How could he be so oblivious? He's a Fletcher, not a Flynn!

Could my dad have passed some brain cells into Thomas' head? Probably not.

I faced the ceiling. I didn't know what to do. Jorgea called me a while ago that her friend told her that Tommy and Jewel were official.

That brought me to tears. I didn't mean to snap at him earlier, but I was just tired of him being oblivious. My feelings were indeed bottled up, but that's because I can't show it!

The next day, I used makeup to hide the dark circles. But nothing can hide my bloodshot eyes. I just made up an excuse that I had sore eyes, but my parents gave me something to rub on it. I threw it in the garbage after I stepped outside. I walked to school, despite the rain, not wanting any part of Thomas or his stupid girlfriend.

**Teenagers 3**

I waited for Marie to call me to pick her up, but she didn't call me. I just decided she wasn't feeling well. Felt worried, but I shook it off.

I drove past an orange hooded figure, with a purple sling and crazy red hair. Marie.

"Marie!" I called, rolling down the window. "You're going to get sick if you walk in the rain!"

She didn't seem to mind. She looked at the floor, before finally getting into the car. She slammed the door. "Hey. Don't slam the door," I said gently, reaching out for her hand. She pulled away. I looked at her. Her clothes were drenched, and she didn't make eye contact. "Marie? Is something wrong?" I asked, stopping for the red light. She looked at me. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes – her wonderful blue eyes – were puffy and bloodshot. "Yes, something's wrong. You're oblivious, that's what's wrong, Thomas!" she snapped.

"Marie, what do you mean?"

"You never notice me! You never even bother to ask me things! Like what I'm doing over the weekend! And you don't have the slightest idea that I like you!"

**Teenagers 4**

I clamped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late.

"What?" Thomas stuttered. "You like me?" The car stopped by the school sidewalk. "See you, Tommy," I said, opening the door.

But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Marie…why did you never tell me?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, just….please, leave me alone!" I screamed. I pried my hand out of his and stomped over to the door. I slammed it behind me. I made a beeline for the restroom. Luckily all the stalls and the restroom were empty. Silent tears ran down my face as I thought about how things could get worse.


End file.
